


Hide and Seek

by lol_haha_joke



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Blood, Horror, Mild Sexual Content, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_haha_joke/pseuds/lol_haha_joke
Summary: Viking’s didn’t know what darkness lurked in an abandoned village they encounter, but by the time they figured it out it might be too late. One-shot.





	Hide and Seek

Something was wrong the moment they encountered the village, but all suspected it had already been attacked. But by who was unknown to the heathen army. Bjorn ordered to salvage what they could while others searched around for anyone alive. What they came across though were bodies, slaughtered, torn apart and bite marks all over their bodies.

“What king of animal would do this?” Ivar asked his brothers.

“Wolves, perhaps?” Hvitserk guessed but wasn’t convinced.

“The bite wounds don’t match. It was something much stronger and sharper teeth.” That was all Bjorn could answer them with.

“Look over there,” Ivar pointed his axe at the church which looked to be boarded up. “It looks like they tried to keep something out.”

“Or in,” Ubbe murmured lowly. “Bjorn, what do you want to do?”

“Perhaps all the treasure is in church?” grinned Hvitserk.

Ivar was curios while Ubbe didn’t like how everything looked. Bjorn though wanted to have a look, and that was what they did.

After some of the boards were pried off from the door they entered with weapons ready, prepared for whatever. The sounds of gagging and coughs were heard as they breathed in the rotting stench of flesh from within the church. It was a blood bath, bodies scattered and bloody hand prints covered the floors and ceilings, like something had crawled along the stone wall.

“Take whatever possessions you find, than we leave this place.” Bjorn ordered and had a quick look around with others following him.

Hvitserk had parted from everyone and found himself on his own as he took stairs that took him to a lower level. He had hoped to find a woman or a nun alive just so he could have some fun but after he saw everything from inside the church he didn’t think he was going to find anything. Whoever attacked first showed no mercy.

He was about to head back to everyone when there was a faint whimper. It was only soft, barely heard but he as able to hear it. A smirk formed as he believed it sounded like a woman, and thought he was going to get himself some release. With his sword drawn he slowly strolled down the dark hall before he found someone curled up in a corner with only the faint candle lights already lit.

She was covered in blood and her soft whimpers were muffled against her arms as she rocked back and forth against the stone wall. He stepped closer and examined her. His steps had caught her attention and she tilted her head up to see him. In the dim light he thought she was a pretty. Nice blonde hair with blue eyes was always what he looked for, and there was one for him right there.

“H-help me….” Her words were only gentle, like a whisper, but he heard it. “Please….”

From his mind he thought she didn’t realise he was a Viking and thought maybe he was someone that came to rescue her. He understood the language after being taught by Bjorn and Ivar. It seemed useful if he was to travel and explore.

If she wanted a hero, he’d play it. He put his sword away and knelt down to her as he picked her up in his arms and carried her to a table nearby. She latched onto him like her life depended on it and he thought it was amusing considering what he was going to do with her.

He placed her on the table and looked down at the young woman as her curios eyes stared back. She didn’t look as afraid anymore; in fact she looked fascinated by his presents.

“Thank you…” She sounded so innocent.

He charmed her with a smile and brushed some of her hair behind her hair before touching her cheek. His expectation was that she was going to flinch away from his touch, but she didn’t, and instead she leaned into it with a purr.

“You’re so warm….” A gentle smile was given from her and he thought she was the most beautiful creature ever. Even being covered in blood she still looked like goodness.

His heart fluttered when she touched his hand that lay over her cheek. There was a strange coldness in her skin, like she had been lying in the snow for hours but that wasn’t possible. It was ignored though as he had other things on mind.

He stepped closer to her and moved her legs apart for him to settle between and she had allowed him to do that. Leaning closer he leaned down and kissed her, and after her little yelp of surprise she leaned into the kiss and pulled him closer using her legs by wrapping them around his waist.

It was too good to be true to have a willing Christian and he should’ve saw that, but he didn’t being too busy focused on the lust he felt.

Both his hands rubbed against her hips before he started to lift her skirt up over her pale thighs and searched for her heated core, but he was met with more coldness. His brows furrowed and broke apart from the kiss as he looked down between them only to have his attention bought back to her when she kissed him again, very eagerly and devoured his mouth with her roaming tongue. There was nothing warm about her; everything was too cold that he even started to shiver not from arousal but the coldness against her. She started to get frisky and held him closer as she started to lick at his neck. For a moment he felt himself distracted and leaned into her more as he started to grind himself against her.

She made a strange sound, unhuman to his ears, like a hiss filled in with a soft snarl and he went to pull back only to be pulled back against her with surprisingly strong strength. A sharp pain shot through him when her mouth latched onto his neck and bite down hard with what felt like sharp blades digging into his skin. He growled and stabbed her with his own dagger in her side that earned a pained screech from her and allowed him to pull away and stumble back against the far wall.

He touched the wound and looked at his hand to see the crimson blood dripping from him and looked back up at the woman with rage. This changed though when he saw her smiling at him, and not in a good way.

Her face twisted as her sharp teeth bore at him like a savage, head twisted to the side as a high pitched screech erupted before she advanced towards him with hungry eyes.

He needed to warn his brothers.

Ubbe couldn’t handle the stench for much longer as he looked around the massacre in the church. There were others who weren’t bothered and searched around the scattered bodies for loot or anything of value. To his surprise and most they had found more than expected.

It was like whoever attacked just wanted to kill and take nothing which made no sense to him.

He passed a dark area of the room and it was the sound of a child crying that made his stop. His eyes adjusted and he faintly saw a little girl huddled in the corner hidden under a table. Without much thought he knelt down and looked under, only to see her scoot away from him with a frightened gasp. He didn’t blame her.

“Bjorn,” He called out to his brother and alerting some of the others as well. “There’s a child here.”

“A child?” Bjorn was surprised. Out of everyone here and a child had survived whatever happened.

Ubbe looked under the table again and tried to coax the child. “It’s alright. Can you tell us what happened?”

It was hard to see in the dark and her being hidden through it, but he could make out the small figure and dress she wore. She didn’t answer him and continued to whimper softly. He tried once more.

“We won’t hurt you. Can you tell me your name?”

“Linette…” He smiled to himself.

“Can you tell us what happened?” He tried again.

“I’m hungry…”

Ubbe looked to Bjorn who gave him some bread they found and leaned under the table with the offered bread to her. He smiled a little when he saw her shadow slowly crawl towards him in the dark and thought for a moment they were going to get their answers. She slowly reached out towards his hand and in a blur she was latched onto his hand and bit him hard. He roared out in surprise and the throbbing pain as the child gnawed at his flesh like a starved beast.

Bjorn had pulled Ubbe away and kicked the child away so his brother was away from the crazed girl. Ivar and onlookers stared at the scene and the little girl brought in the light for them to see.

“I want to play now…” Her voice sounded like multiple voices at once.

The black eyes and bloodied mouth with razor sharp teeth penetrated their visions. Ubbe crawled back clutching his hand against him as the child got into a pose where she looked like she was about to pounce on him.

“GET OUT! MOVE!” Bjorn roared out to everyone as he drew his sword.

The girl let out a screech and started running at them, the only thought on mind was to kill and eat and nothing else mattered. Bjorn swung his sword at the girl cutting her arm off but it was like a scratch and didn’t slow her down.

Everyone got out and Ubbe ran out into the open with pained gasps and looked at Ivar. “Where’s Hvitserk?”

Their brother leaped from the closing doors and stumbled onto the ground with heavy pants as he covered the deep wound at his neck.

“LOCK THE DOORS! BURN IT ALL!” Everyone heard the screeches from within the church, interacting there was more of those things.

Hvitserk was dragged onto Ivar’s chariot and the army light every building in the village on fire. The army left the horrid place and from the distance the horrible sounds of those things dying was still heard. No one understood what they saw and none of them really wanted to talk about it. They got a large amount of treasures and it was left at the.

Ubbe’s hand was wrapped and expected to heal quickly according to healers. Hvitserk’s wound was more damaged and even lost some of his voice. The healers said it would hurt for a while to talk but would heal eventually.

That night at camp a lot of people didn’t sleep. Hvitserk lay on his back in his tent staring at nothing. He was never afraid, not scared of anything, that’s what he was. But after what happened he didn’t know anymore. All he wanted was to forget what happened and move on, but getting that image of the woman out of his mind was tattooed on his memory, like she had cursed him.

He was alive though, surviving with a deep wound at his neck and that’s what mattered. His fingers lingered over the bandaged wound and let out a deep sigh.

He never wanted to talk about it; no one did, not ever.


End file.
